


Cheating with Octopi

by Spongecatdog



Series: Karmagisa Week [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin!Nagisa AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is an assassin who kills people for a living, which can lead to many things such as health benefits and traveling around the world. Unfortunately, it can also lead to lying to his boyfriend, too. Said boyfriend seems to be getting closer and closer to the truth until finally- Wait. What the hell does an octopus-man have to do with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating with Octopi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Truth
> 
> This is an AU in which Korosensei never came btw. So no actual octopus man. V. Sorry. Please enjoy the story despite that.

There were many things that came with being an assassin who worked for the government. Things like traveling to various places throughout the world ranging from giant cities with lights that reminded Nagisa of stars in the sky to tiny towns that were long forgotten by anyone who didn’t live there. Nagisa could honestly say he had rarely stayed in the same place twice when away from home. He also had an impressive life insurance that came with his job, and the dental insurance was enough to make him kill someone- metaphorically speaking, of course. He wasn’t going to be killing his dentist any time soon unless he was paid to do so. Why someone would pay a high ranking hitman to take out a poor dentist is beyond Nagisa though.

Ah, he’s avoiding the problem, isn’t he?

The problem with being a hitman (aside from the moral conflicts and almost always constant threat of death hanging over his head in the event an assassination goes wrong) was that to be a good hitman, one had to be an unknown hitman.

Even to one’s boyfriend.

Which was Nagisa’s current problem.

It seemed like Karma was becoming able to notice more and more about the things Nagisa tried to keep hidden, which really isn’t that surprising considering they had been dating for the past five years and childhood friends beyond that. Nagisa firmly believes the only reason he hasn’t been caught yet by Karma was due to how busy both of their schedules were. Being a bureaucrat apparently came with a strange schedule. Needless to say, both of their schedules were bizarre and yet still managed to resemble each other to the point Nagisa got to see and chat with Karma at least a week or two a month if either of them were lucky. The weeks that went by without seeing Karma were both relaxing and dreadful. Nagisa enjoyed not having to lie to Karma about where he was going and why, but Nagisa also dreaded not being able to see Karma at all. Not seeing Karma, snark and all, never failed to make him feel lonelier than ever.

Small, venom-filled thoughts were beginning to eat away at Nagisa’s thoughts, becoming more and more stressful as they intensified.

_‘What if he finds out?’_

__

_‘What if he leaves you?’_

__

_‘Who would want a pathetic boy like you anyways?’_

(Nagisa always hates how those thoughts sounded so much like his mother’s voice. It seemed like even now he couldn’t escape her.)

The thoughts were highly likely to happen, which was why Nagisa hated them so much. Karma was bound to find out. There was no way the redhead wouldn’t be able to figure something was up. After finding out about Nagisa killing people every day, it was inevitable that he would leave. Anyone would after finding that out, so Nagisa couldn’t blame Karma if he did leave (He would). And Nagisa was pathetic. He had known that much since he was a small child with an aggressively forward mother. It was as simple of knowledge to him as telling someone the sky was blue or that knives cut.

But what was really terrifying was that he could see Karma beginning to place things together.

Nagisa could tell it. He saw the way Karma’s eyelids lowered in suspicion as Nagisa told another lie of where he was going next and why. He heard the underlying questions in Karma’s voice as Nagisa was forced to get out of bed at three in the morning to go on a mission, because a high payer had decided he wanted it done at the exact moment he gave the request, which happened to be a three in the fucking morning (that mission had not been fun and will never be mentioned again). But most of all, he saw it in the way Karma became too curious with his work schedule.

When he saw the message sent to Manami stating [I think I understand why Nagisa’s been acting off lately.], Nagisa _knew_ that Karma had figured it out somehow despite how hard Nagisa had tried to keep it hidden. Nagisa honestly hadn’t meant to see the message. He just heard the ding of a message and unconsciously grabbed it to take to Karma when his thumb slid across the screen, unlocking the device. His eyes widened as he quickly tried to avert his gaze, trying to save Karma’s privacy when the written words he had just barely managed to see registered in his head. He quickly turned the screen off and placed the phone back down without reading anymore of the message, not wanting to see what Karma truly thought of him. So he wasn’t surprised when Karma confronted him later on that week, saying they needed to talk.

Nagisa chewed on his lower lip and watched Karma from underneath his eyelashes. Karma didn’t look mad nor did he appear to be packing his bags, but there was always a possibility that could change in a second. Karma watched him coolly before speaking.

“Nagisa. Tell me the truth. What’s going on.”

Nagisa’s eyes flickered to the side, finding the small crack in the floor infinitely more interesting than anything else right now. He stayed silent for a few more seconds before replying.

“You know, don’t you? What’s the point in me saying it. If you’re disturbed by it, then you can leave.” Nagisa shuffled as if it would help him say the next few words. “I’m really sorry, but its what I do. Its something that I can actually do right. I can’t just quit it.”

Karma’s eye widened for a second before relaxing back into his calculating stare.

“I want to hear the truth from you directly, Nagisa. Say it.”

Nagisa breathed deeply, steeling himself before replying.

“I’m an assassin!”

Nagisa stared at the floor, frozen by his words. After a few seconds of deafening silence, Nagisa dared to peek up at the stunned man standing across from him. A minute passed, and Nagisa was beginning to get worried.

“U-Um, Karma? Are you...okay?”

Karma blinked again before letting out a drawn out breath and giving Nagisa a look  of almost-

“Are you _disappointed_?!”

Karma shrugged casually. His smile was beginning to find its way back on his lips as he replied.

“Not disappointed, per se. Just...shocked and mildly let down.” Nagisa mentally pushed away the fact that meant disappointed and allowed the other to continue. “I just imagined it would be more...interesting.” Nagisa stared at Karma blankly before responding in a shell-shocked tone.

“And what exactly were you thinking that was going to be so much more interesting than your boyfriend being an assassin?”

Karma sobered up quickly and gave Nagisa the most calm reply.

“I thought you were going to tell me you were cheating on me with a giant, octopus-man.”

Nagisa couldn’t decide on whether to be relieved at how calmly Karma was taking the news or to be really confused, because _why on Earth would be cheating on Karma with an octopus man?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I. I had a little bit of fun with this one, okay. (Okay, a lot more than a little but shhh).


End file.
